Shelter me, I'll shelter you
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Written for the ShikaNejiShika LJ com's first birthday. Shikamaru, Neji, rain and a sleeping team mate. Thank god for conveniently placed caves. Oneshot. Slash. Slightly crack-ish. ShikaNeji, hints at NaruSasu. Swearing.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Summary: Written for the ShikaNejiShika LJ com's first birthday. Shikamaru, Neji, rain and a sleeping team mate. Thank god for conveniently placed caves. Oneshot. Slash. Slightly crack-ish. ShikaNeji, hints at NaruSasu. Swearing.**

**Shelter me, I'll shelter you.**

--

_'Feel the rain soak your clothes, oh how fun that'll be, feel the mud between your toes, oh just kiss me.'_

--

"No, no, no! I refuse to go any fucking further."

Shikamaru and Neji sighed in union, the latter rubbing his temple and the former turning to look at their other team mate. Naruto was frowning, a stubborn look on his face. Part of Shikamaru agreed with the blond; it was raining so heavily they could barely see, it was cold, it was dark, they had been running for days and they just happened to be running _into_the storm. The mission was meant to be easy, a run-in-and-kill-for-the-scroll-and-get-out mission a few small villages away from Kohona. But this damn weather had made it twice as hard.

"Naruto..." Behind Shikamaru, Neji had to call over the wind to be heard. "We know, ok? But the quicker we get home-"

"No." Naruto was really putting his foot down on this one. "No, no, no. I am cold and wet and hungry and tired. I am not running any more. Even 'Kashi let us stop when it rained like this! We found a giant hollow log and Sasu-" Naruto cut off, eyes turning hard and cold and distant - a look that Shikamaru was seeing from him more and more and hated. Feeling his resistance crack at the sadness and hurt, Shikamaru turned to his team leader.

"He's right; we should wait out the storm. Even for just a bit to get ourselves going again."

Neji frowned, being pulled two different ways. On one hand, he wanted to get home. His upbringing was screaming at him to complete the mission as fast as possible and not to be effected by weather. On the other side of the argument, his clothes were soaked and he was shaking from the cold. His instincts were flashing red, telling him to find cover, make a fire and freaking _hide_ under the blanket he had in his bag. A harsh wind blew and pushed his wet and messy hair into his eyes. Well, fuck that.

"Ok, shelter it is!" Veins standing out suddenly on his face, Neji searched the surrounding area with white eyes; flooding with relief when he spotted a deep cave not too far off their route. He signalled to the other two and they all disappeared into the trees. They jumped, flew, to the right; almost being pushed off course by the strengthening winds. Neji landed on the soft ground, wincing as his left foot when deep into a puddle. Shikamaru landed to his side and, behind them, Naruto slammed hard into the ground.

Shikamaru took half a second to check for chakra before dashing in, the other two right behind him. Their bags were immediately thrown down and the three were quickly settled at the back of the cave. Naruto's eyes gleamed in the almost complete-blackness.

"See," He said, a grin forming on his dripping face. "Perfect. Dry, soft and look - branches to start a fire." The blond looked like he was going to cry. "Perfect."

* * *

A few hours later the storm was still raging outside. The fire crackled and brought the cave to life, a warm glow filling it and shadows dancing on the walls. Behind it, Naruto was curled up into himself; back against the wall and face stupidly close the the fire. Neji and Shikamaru were sat against the side, close enough to the fire to feel the warmth. All three were stripped bare and cuddled in layers of blankets and spare clothes while their old ones dried and warmed on the floor. The two concious ninja sat side by side in silence.

Shikamaru eyed Neji out of the corner of his eye. The fire made his skin glow so beautifully, enhancing his features and his drying hair was still heavy and damp, combed as best as it could be with just fingers and cascading down the boys back, band lost long ago. Dimly, Shikamaru wondered how his own hair looked - his band was still there but he could feel strands falling out. White eyes glanced at him and met his own dark ones. Neji smiled lightly and the Nara immediately look away, cheeks flushing from more than just the heat. Neji's smile grew.

Shikamaru jumped when Neji shifted closer and placed his fingers on the younger boys cheek, force the head to turn towards him. Before Shikamaru could jump back or make a protest, Neji was kissing him. Cold pale lips on equally frozen tanned ones, soft, encourageing, tempting. Shikamaru stiffened, eyes wide as Neji's lips moved against his. The other boy pulled back, just an inch and, almost instinctively, Shikamaru leaned in to keep he contact. He could feel Neji's grin now but it honestly didnt matter to him anymore. His hand shook as he lifted it, running it through Neji's hair, down his back to rest on his hip. Getting the response he wanted, Neji wrapped his other arm around the youngers shoulders, pulling the boy closer as he deepened the kiss. Shikamaru's eyes closed as he felt Neji's tounge taking charge and he relaxed into the kiss; unsure why this was happening but very glad it was.

* * *

When Shikamaru pushed Neji to the ground, pulling the layers of cloth away from the older ninja to feel the soft, soft skin, Naruto cracked an eye open. He survayed the scene and almost snorted. Turning over to put his back to them, he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Horny genius's." He muttered softly, affectionately, as he yanked his covers over his head.

--

**AN: Utter and epic FAIL.**

**I did this too late, so its rushed. Bleh.**

**R and R?**

**x**


End file.
